Voivatko kuolleet rakastaa?
by electrasjewel
Summary: Roxas on ollut kuolleena jo kolme vuotta ja menettänyt toivonsa etenemisestään "nirvanaan" tai minne ikinä hän luuli kuoleman jälkeen päätyvänsä. Hänen elämänsä, jos sitä sellaiseksi voi kutsua, on yksitoikkoista ja tylsää, mutta mitä tapahtuu kun punatukkainen muukalainen näkeekin hänet?


Ensimmäisen kerran kun se tapahtui, Roxas ei voinut uskoa sitä. Hän oli kulkenut kavereidensa mukana, vaikkeivat nämä ikinä häntä huomanneet. Hän oli kuunnellut kavereidensa juttelua, kunnes oli tylsistynyt ja katsonut ympärilleen. Ja huomannut pitkän pojan tulenpunaisilla hiuksilla toisella puolella tietä. Tämä oli vilkuttanut ja hymyillyt hänelle kuin hän olisi ollut aivan normaali. Hän oli vilkuttanut ajatuksissaan takaisin, eikä ollut pysähtynyt miettimään asiaa, kunnes vasta minuuttien päästä hän tajusi: ai niin, hänhän oli jo kuollut, ei kenenkään kuulunut nähdä häntä, joten miten ihmeessä tämä poika oli?

Hän oli jo kauan sitten tottunut kävelemään seinien ja ovien läpi, mutta karvas muistutus siitä etteivät ihmiset tunteneet tai nähneet häntä, kun hän vahingossa käveli heidän lävitseen sattui yhä.

Aivan alussa hän oli yrittänyt puhua äidilleen hautajaisissa, huutaen kuinka tämän rakas poika oli hänen vieressään, mutta huomannut pian, ettei tämä kuullut sanaakaan. Tämä ei ollut pysäyttänyt häntä yrittämästä, hän yritti joka päivä kommunikoida perheensä ja kavereidensa kanssa, jotka silloin olivat surreet häntä. Tämä oli noin 3 vuotta sitten.

Harmikseen hän oli myös huomannut ettei voinut koskea esineisiin. Siinä meni musiikin kuuntelu, hän oli silloin todennut. Hän asui vielä omassa huoneessaan, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, vaikka hänen huonekalunsa saivatkin pölyä pinnoilleen vuosien saatossa.

Kun hän käänsi päänsä takaisin vastakkaiselle tielle etsien äsköistä poikaa, tämä oli jo kadonnut. Hän huokaisi ja antoi asian olla tällä kertaa, vain sen takia ettei hänellä ollut tietoakaan mistä aloittaa etsiminen.

Hän ei nähnyt poikaa sen jälkeen tarpeeksi pitkään aikaan, jotta olisi voinut uskotella itselleen nähneensä oikein eikä kuvitelleensa harhoja. Poika oli sitä paitsi näyttänyt ihmiseltä eikä haamulta. Tämä tosiasia sai Roxasin miettimään näkikö poika haamuja. Hän oli ruutiniensa mukaisesti kävelemässä kavereidensa kanssa kouluun, kun heidän ohitseen kiisi paloauto valot vilkkuen. Hän ei kiinnittänyt siihen enempää huomiota ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan tovereitaan. He eivät enää puhuneet hänestä, he kävivät rannalla kolmestaan ja nauroivat yhdessä, vailla huolen häivää, niinkuin häntä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

Päivät menivät hitaasti, vaille merkitystä, vaille tekemistä, vaille muuta kuin surua. Aina aamuisin hän katseli vanhempiaan hetken ennenkuin raahautui Haynerin talolle, joka hakisi muut hänen ystävänsä, Oleten ja Pencen ja he yhdessä kävelisivät kouluun, Roxas vanavedessään. Joskus puolella korvalla Roxas kuuli Pencen sanovan, kuinka tämä tunsi hänen läsnäolonsa ja konkkaronkka olisi hetken hiljaa, kunnes Hayner lohkaisisi jonkin vitsin keventääkseen ilmapiiriä.

Tänään aamu ei eronnut "arjesta", ainakaan aluksi. Hän oli seurannut rutiinia, kunnes oli törmännyt johonkin, tai johonkuhun. Minkä ei pitäisi olla mahdollista. Hän avasi silmänsä ja huomasi saman punatukkaisen pojan. Hän siis ei ollut kuvitellut häntä! "Olet se poika.. toiselta puolelta tietä. Sinä näet minut.." hän puhui kömpelösti ja ihmeissään.

"Tottakai näen sinut, hölmö." poika vastasi hänelle, kuin tässä koko jutussa ei olisi mitään outoa. "Mutta minä olen.." Roxasin ääni hiipui, hän ei halunnut sanoa ääneen sanaa kuollut. Poika taisi lukea hänen ajatuksensa, sillä tämänkin ilme muuttui surulliseksi. Vähän ajan tauon jälkeen Roxas avasi jälleen suunsa, saaneen tarpeekseen ainaisesta hiljaisuudesta ja siitä ettei kukaan pystynyt häntä kuulemaan. "Miten me oikein törmäsimme? Haamuthan.. menevät läpi ihmisistä." "Varmaan siksi koska minäkin olen haamu." poika sanoi sen kuin se ei olisi ollut iso asia, kuin hän ei välittäisi.

"Sinäkö? Mutta, minä näin sinut! Olit elossa! Ja vilkutit minulle." kuva tästä samaisesta pojasta hymyilemässä heijaistui Roxasin mieleen hänen huutaessaan. Poika rauhoitteli häntä, ennen kuin jatkoi: "Niin mutta, tapahtui eräs.. onnettomuus. Meidän talomme paloi. Ja kaiketi minä sen mukana.. sillä kun heräsin ja yritin puhua jollekin, kukaan ei kuullut minua." Poika katsahti Roxasiin nopeasti ennenkuin jatkoi taas: "Aika ironista, rakastin aina tulta. Se kiehtoi minua.. ja se myös.. tappoi minut."

Roxas ei ollut ikinä oikein pitänyt haleista, muttei hän sitä ajatellut, kun hän kiersi kätensä paljon häntä pidemän pojan ympärille. Tämä hätkähti hieman, mutta kiersi omat kätensä Roxasin ympärille ja hautasi kasvonsa hänen tukkaansa. Roxas kuuli tämän itkevän, muttei sanonut mitään, hänkin olisi halunnut jonkun halaavan häntä kun hän oli huomannut olevansa kuollut.

Vähän ajan päästä poika päästi hänestä irti, joten hän teki saman. Paitsi että hän lähes saman tien otti poikaa kädestä, kuin varmistaakseen ettei tämä katoaisi ja jättäisi häntä yksin. Tämä katsahti häneen varsin kysyvästi. Roxas ei katsonut häntä silmiin kun hän mutisi: "En ole tuntenut kenenkään kosketusta kolmeen vuoteen.." jostain syystä hän punastui sanoessaan niin. Äh, miksi hänen edes piti sanoa jotain niin noloa?

Poika ei vastannut hänelle mitään mutta hän tunsi kuinka hänen tukkaansa pörröttettiin. Tämä sai hänet katsomaan poikaa silmiin. Tämä hymyili hänelle ja vihdoin esittäytyi: "Olen Axel, paina se mieleesi." "Häh?" Roxas äännähti ihmeissään, hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut kenenkään esittäytyvän noin.

Axelin hymy vain leveni kun tämä selitti:"Sanoin noin aina kaikille jotka tapasin. Jotta he muistaisivat minut, jotta voisin elää ikuisesti heidän muistoissaan." hän hiljeni hetkeksi ja hymy kuoli hänen huuliltaan, Roxas tajusi että halusi hänen hymyilevän aina. "Se oli lapsellista, mutta se oli kivaa." Axel mutisi.

"Joten, mikä on sinun tarinasi? Olen vain puhunut itsestäni nämä minuutit jotka olemme tunteneet." hän naurahti hieman, mutta Roxas pystyi erottamaan ettei se ollut aitoa.

"Noh, olen ollut haamuna jo kolme vuotta.. kuolin auto-onnettomuudessa ja olen seurannut kavereitani kouluun ja takaisin kaikki nämä vuodet koska ei ole parempaakaan tekemistä."

"Olet ollut yksin kaikki nämä vuodet?" hän kuuli Axelin kysyvän, hänen äänensä kuullosti surulliselta. Hän vastasi vain sanomalla niin ja ennen kuin hän edes tajusi sitä, pidempi poika halasi häntä.

Roxas yritti kaikkensa, ettei itkisi, mutta hän oli ollut niin kauan yksin ettei hän kestänyt enää ja itki Axelin rintaan. Hän oli niin lämmin, hän itseasiassa tunsi tämän kosketuksen.. Hän itki kunnes kyyneleet loppuivat. Axel pysyi hiljaa ja piti hänestä kiinni. Axel tiesi Roxasin lopettaneen itkemästä, mutta tämä ei ollut päästänyt irti, eikä hänkään halunnut päästää irti.

"Sinulla on ollut vaikeaa." hän kuiskasi hänelle. Hiljaa, ääni täynnä ymmärrystä. Hän tunsi Roxasin nyökkäävän. He olivat hetken vielä niin, kunnes Axel irrotti Roxasista, hymyili tälle ja sanoi aivan puskista: "Hiippaillaan elokuviin." "Mitä?" Roxas ihmetteli.

Nyt oli Axelin vuoro ottaa häntä kädestä, kun hän hymyili leveämmin ja alkoi raahaamaan lyhempää poikaa mukanaan. He todellakin menivät elokuviin, he enemmänkin leijuivat kuin istuivat, mutta hauskaa se oli, sillä Axel sanoi näsäviisaita kommentteja koko elokuvan ajan ja sai Roxasin nauramaan enemmän kuin hän oli nauranut vuosiin. Roxas piti kokoajan Axelia kädestä, kuin pitäen tämän luonaan. Axel taas piti Roxasin naurusta kovasti.

He puhuivat kaikesta maan ja taivaan väliltä. Kuinka kauniita tähdet ja auringolaskut olivat, mitä jäätelöä he rakastivat, mitä he olisivat halunneet olla isoina. Roxas enemmänkin pakotti Axelin nukkumaan hänen kanssaan hänen huoneessaan, vaikka se ei oikeasti Axelia haitannut. Aivan kuin he olisivat olleet parhaat ystävät pienestä pitäen.

"Jos me leijumme, niin eikös se tarkoita että me voisimme lentää?" Axel mietti ääneen eräänä päivänä. Roxas vain pudisti huvittuneena päätään ystävälleen, joka höpisi aina tämän tyylisiä juttuja. "Voisihan se olla mahdollista." hän vastasi hänelle. "Olen aina halunnut lentää. En lentokoneiden tai liitureiden avulla vaan niinkuin keijupölyn, niinkuin siinä yhdessä lastenleffassa." Axel kertoi ja katseli taivaalle unelmoidessaan.

Roxas piti siitä, kuinka hänen ystävänsä kertoi tälläisistä asioista. Miltä hänen ilmeensä näytti. Kuinka lämpimältä tämän käsi tuntui hänen omassaan. Yhtäkkiä Axel kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja sanoi jotain, mistä Roxas ei saanut selvää, mutta yhtäkkiä he olivat yläilmoissa, kiisivät ylemmäs ja ylemmäs ja Axel nauroi ihastuksesta.

He pysähtyivät kun he näkivät heidän kaupunkinsa talot pieninä pisteinä ja kaukaiset vihreät kukkulat horisontissa. Axel otti suunnan niitä kohti ja he lensivät hiljalleen vaaka-asennossa. Axel nauroi hänen vieressään, mutta Roxas itse ei pystynyt ihastukseltaan päästämään mitään ääntä.

He "laskeutuivat" kukkulan harjalle, ison puun alle, mistä näki taivaanrannan ja kauniin auringonlaskun, kuin maalauksessa. "Se oli mielettömän upeaa!" Axel huudahti nauraen ja levitti kätensä korkealle päänsä päälle. Roxas nauroi mukana ja katsahti nopeasti ystäväänsä. Tai niinhän ainakin yritti, sillä hänen katseensa lukittui tähän, katsoen kuinka kauniiksi auringonlasku värjäsi tämän tulipunaisen tukan, kuinka hänen vihreät silmänsä tuikkivat sen valossa.

Hän taisi katsoa ystäväänsä turhan pitkään, sillä tämä käänsi ah niin ihanat vihreät silmänsä häntä kohti. "Mitä? Onko naamassani jotain muutakin kuin tatuointini?" Roxas karahti punaiseksi ja katsoi hänestä poispäin. Axel katsoi ystäväänsä hieman kummaksuen, muttei painostanut tätä enempää.

Roxas yritti olla ajattelematta kuinka kauniit hänen ystävänsä silmät olivat, mutta hän ei oikein onnistunut tehtävässään. "Miksi sinä tälläisiä mietit? Olet jo kuollut, mitä järkeä on rakastaa kun olette molemmat kuolleet?" hänen järkensä kolkutti hänen mielensä perukoilla. Hän katsoi mitä Axel teki. Tämä oli silmät kiinni selällään ruohikossa ja hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos, nauttien olostaan, kuin olisi elossa.

Roxas teki samoin ja hymyili hiukan kun hän toden totta tunsi iltatuulen kasvoillaan. He olivat yllättävän hiljaisia keskenään. Kunnes: "Roxas? Vaivaako sinua jokin?" Axel kysyi hiljaa, sillä hän tiesi Roxasin olevan aivan hänen vieressään. "Ei, miten niin?" hän vastasi hiljaa. "Koska olet ollut niin hiljainen tänään." "Ei minua mikään vaivaa." hän protestoi ja puoliksi halusi Axelin jättävän asian sikseen, mutta hän tiesi tämän tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen ettei tämä lopettaisi aivan heti.

"Vaivaapas. Kyllä sinä minulle voit kertoa." Muttakun en voi, Roxas ajatteli, ei hän voinut kertoa Axelille rakastavansa tätä, sillä mitä jos hän karkottaisi tämän luotaan ja joutuisi palaamaan takaisin rutiiniinsa?

Heidän välilleen syntyi hiljaisuus ja juuri kun Roxas oli huokaisemassa helpotuksesta, hän tunsi Axelin kehon painon ja säikähti, mikä lähetti molemmat pojat kierimään alas rinnettä.

He päätyivät samallalailla, Roxas Axelin alle. "Roxas.." Axel kuiskasi, kuin anellen ystäväänsä kertomaan mikä oli vikana. Roxas yritti olla katsomatta häntä silmiin, samalla tajuten kuinka hän piti tavasta jolla Axel sanoi hänen nimensä.

Axelin kädet olivat Roxasin molemmilla puolilla, mutta yhtäkkiä Roxas tunsi Axelin käden poskellaan. Hän punastui, silmät suurenivat ja hän katsahti Axeliin. "Ole kiltti Roxas." Roxas nielaisi ja oli aikeissa pysyä hiljaa mutta hän kysyi ystävältään ääneen: "Mitä järkeä on rakastaa jos olet jo kuollut?"

Axel ei ollut odottanut niin syvällistä kysymystä, joten hän vain tuijotti hetken ystäväänsä. Sitten hänen ilmeensä pehmeni ja hän kuiskasi: "On siinä järkeä Roxas. Sinähän tunnet asioita etkö tunnekin?" Axel odotti kunnes Roxas nyökkäsi ennenkuin jatkoi: "Joten et ole aivan täysin kuollut. Niin ainakin uskon."

Roxas katsoi Axelia suoraan silmiin, kun ei katsettaan saanut niistä irti. Ihan kuin hän voisi hukkua niihin. Mitä enemmän hän niitä katsoi, sitä enemmän hän halusi Axelin suutelevan häntä.

"Axel.." hän kuiskasi, vaikkei halunnut puhua. "Suutele minua." Ei hänen missään nimessä pitänyt sanoa sitä, mutta hänen mielensä soti häntä vastaan. Roxas näki kuinka Axel punastui ja tämän silmät laajenivat. Hän tunsi Axelin käden liikkuvan pois poskeltaan ja näki tämän tulevan lähemmäksi, eikä halunnut mitään muuta kuin kiemurrella pois. Ei hän ollut ajatellut hänen oikeasti..

Hänen ajatuksensa sumenivat kun hän tunsi huulet omillaan. Se oli varovaista, kömpelöä, mutta suloista. Hän kiersi kätensä Axelin ympärille ja sulki silmänsä, nauttiakseen tästä hetkestä.

"Mistä tuo nyt yhtäkkiä tuli?" punatukkainen poika kuiskasi kun hän vetäytyi haukatakseen happea. "Koska rakastan sinua." Roxas mumisi katse taas aivan muualla kuin tämän silmissä, toivoen ettei Axel kuullut. Hän kuuli yläpuoleltaan hymähdyksen. "Rakastan sinua myös."


End file.
